El Amor de Serena
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Porque a Pesar de Todo su Amor era para el; Dos corazones, Dos maneras distintas de amar ...Pero solo tuvo desde siempre el Amor de Serena. "Tu y yo Siempre seremos amigos Bombom", "Mi amor por ti es mas grande que el Universo" dos grandes frases y un solo Ganador Dedicado a USAGI BROUILLARD


ღღ"° (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** DXSXS…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DARLE VIDA A MI HISTORIA POR MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: Este One Shot se sitúa días después de la Batalla contra Sailor Galaxia…Y Antes de la partida de los Kou a su planeta… el fin de este One shot es intentar plasmar los sentimientos de Seiya, Serena, y Darién con todo lo acontecido.**

"_**Con dedicación muy especial a USAGI BROUILLARD por su cumpleaños, de verdad espero que sea de tu agrado, lo hice con mucho cariño".**_

ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ"°¤*(¯`° "** DXSXS…**" °´¯)*¤° "ღღ (｡◕‿◕｡).ღღ

Un par de días habían pasado a penas de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia…la paz reinaba en la tierra como siempre gracias a Sailor Moon…La relación entre Serena y Darién iba de maravilla, sin embargo para el…La presencia de Seiya lo hacia sentir un poco intranquilo, ya que estaba sabedor de los sentimientos que este profesaba hacia Serena.

Hasta el momento no había querido sacar el tema a conversación… pero era algo que tarde o temprano tenia que hablar.

—Darién ¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunto la rubia que lo notaba distraído—Siento que algo te preocupa

—No es nada Serena—la miro— es quizás un poco de cansancio…

— ¿seguro?

—Claro que si princesa—sonrió— ¿Veras hoy a las chicas?

—Probablemente—volvió la mirada hacia Darién— ¿sabes? Se que algo tienes te conozco

— ¡Bombón! —se escucho la voz de Seiya

—Hola Seiya—saludo la rubia sonriente— ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Vine al súper mercado, queremos preparar algo delicioso para hoy—comento mirando a Darién con cierto recelo, el pelinegro abrazo a Serena por la espalda ante la mirada de Seiya

— ¿Tu cocinaras?

—Esa es la idea, debes saber que no lo hago tan mal—sonrió—pero bueno debo irme, espero verte luego Bombón—dijo despidiéndose

— ¿Se irán pronto? —la interrumpió Darién

—En un Par de días—comento—No te cae bien ¿cierto?

—Digamos que tengo mis reservas con el—admitió y siguieron caminando tomados de la mano.

Sin embargo Serena noto que Darién estaba ausente, sabia que tenia que ver con Seiya…y en definitiva era un tema que no podía quedar en el aire.

—Darién—Hablo—Me gustaría ir a tu departamento necesito hablar contigo—hablo con seriedad

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, y en tu departamento nadie nos interrumpirá—sonrió con calma

—Esta bien, vamos entonces

Todo el camino hacia el departamento ambos iban en total silencio en definitiva esta platica no podía posponerse mas. Al llegar a aquel departamento entraron en silencio…

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Ofreció el

—No, así estoy bien…pero tu no lo estas ¿verdad? —lo miro y se acerco a el—Dime ¿Qué te pasa Darién?

—Serena…Yo…—la miro dudoso, la tomo de la mano indicando que se acomodara en el sofá, el se acomodo en la mesita que estaba en la sala quedando frente a ella, tenia las manos de la rubia entre las suyas—No se como empezar

—Te Amo y lo sabes ¿cierto? —Darién asintió—Bien pues dime lo que sea—acaricio el rostro de Darién—Tiene que ver con Seiya ¿verdad?

—Si—dijo con firmeza—se que no debería pero…siento celos de el—la miro — ¿Qué sientes por el Serena? —Pregunto—el estuvo contigo cuando me creías en el extranjero, Haruka me ha contado algunas cosas…he querido evitar el tema pero no puedo mas, esto es mas fuerte que yo —la miro— ¿Qué significa el para ti?

Ahí estaba Darién tan directo como siempre, sin embargo en sus ojos se podía apreciar cierto temor, de que los sentimientos de su princesa ya no fueran los mismos…

—Te desconozco —admitió la rubia— este no es el Darién que yo conozco; tu sueles ser tan metódico, seguro de si mismo

—Aparento serlo pero soy Humano—admitió con una mueca— es solo que no me gusta demostrar mucho lo que siento, y se que eso esta mal—la miro—Aun no me has contestado

— ¿Qué puedo decirte? —lo miro con Seriedad—Seiya llego a mi vida en un momento en el que a pesar de tener a las chicas me hacías falta tu—admitió—No quería que te fueras pero era tu sueño…Seiya se convirtió en esa persona que yo necesitaba en ese instante, fue mi confidente y amigo—sonrió—El fue quien me ayudo a soportar tu ausencia

En definitiva Seiya significaba mucho par Serena y los celos en Darién se hicieron presentes pero trato de controlarse.

—Según Haruka, el tiene otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ti

—No lo dudo—acepto—pero mi corazón te pertenece a ti desde antes de encontrarnos en esta vida—acaricio la mejilla de Darién— ¿Por qué esas dudas Darién?

—Te soy Honesto Serena…Yo estoy consiente que no soy el hombre mas romántico del mundo…Tengo miedo de que quizás te des cuenta que no soy lo que tu quieres—afirmo

—Darién mírame —se arrodillo a su lado—Para mi eres mas de lo que quiero, mas de lo que soñé alguna vez, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Te Amo Darién mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre, Seiya es un buen amigo—sonrió—Siempre que estaba a su lado no podía evitar recordarte

—El y tu… ¿Tuvieron una cita? —Pregunto y la rubia asintió— ¿Te divertiste?

—Mentiría si dijera que no—soltó con sinceridad Serena— Me divertí mucho, pero no pude sacarte de mi mente Darién, no podría amar a nadie mas que no fueras tu.

—Te Amo Princesa—dijo el besándola con dulzura luego de escuchar las palabras de la rubia…. En verdad Darién necesitaba escucharlo de Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Darién.**

_Escuchar que Serena me ama y que no ha dejado de amarme ha hecho que mi corazón este tranquilo. Estoy mas que consiente que no soy quizás el hombre mas demostrativo, detallista, romántico…pero la Amo. _

_Mi princesa es mi mundo, ella es lo único que tengo…es lo mas valioso en mi vida y por ella daría lo que fuera, no soportaría la idea de perderla…No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…No después de que es mi razón de ser, mas allá de ser Los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal…Somos Serena y Darién._

_Jamás lo he dicho pero siempre he tenido miedo, de que se fije en otra persona que quizás llene sus expectativas…Repito se que no soy el romanticismo andando pero mi amor por ella es puro y sincero._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de esa plática hicieron algo de comer para ambos, era tan tierno verlos a los dos metidos en la cocina, mas tomando en cuenta que Serena había mejorado sus artes culinarias.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer luego? —Pregunto el pelinegro

—No lo se, Quizás ir por un helado —sonrió abrazándolo— ¿Si podemos?

—Claro que si princesa, podemos ir por un helado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya estaba en su habitación, No iba a negar que se encontraba en medio de una sensación muy agridulce, estaba feliz por que habían encontrado a su princesa, eso implicaría que debería irse a su planeta y dejar a su bombón.

Verla con el había confirmado que su Felicidad era Darién, ver esa sonrisa en su rostro no tenia precio. Fijo su vista al techo y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

— _¿No crees que será difícil si intentan grabar una novela desde aquí? "la aparición de un nuevo amor" —Dijo con falsa seriedad, mientras yo la observaba con detenimiento — ¡No, fue broma! —Exclamó casi de inmediato con una nerviosa sonrisa._

—_Pues yo estoy de acuerdo —Agregué con voz firme. Si, disfrutaba más que nada en el mundo sus gestos de molestia ante mis comentarios. Me agradó notar como el rubor de sus mejillas aumentó, había funcionado _

— _¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es cierto, sólo te gusta jugar con las mujeres ¿Verdad?_

— _¿De quién hablas? —Me apresuré a preguntar. Esa vez en mi voz se hizo presente el desconcierto y la inconformidad. _

—_Seiya, te advierto que yo ya tengo novio — Comentó al tiempo que hacía un gracioso gesto de enojo. _

—_Bombón, tú me dijiste que tu novio estaba muy lejos de aquí —Dije con tranquilidad. Noté como de pronto su expresión cambiaba por una de tristeza, al tiempo que bajaba la vista. Era claro cómo cada ocasión que ese sujeto aparecía en alguna conversación su mirada se apagaba._

—_Mmm… —Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, para luego levantar la cara y fijar su vista en la ventanilla —Todos los días le escribo una carta, para que este enterado de todo lo que me pasa… —Hizo una breve pausa. La pena en su voz aumentaba a cada palabra —.pero aún no he recibido respuesta de Darién; parece que esta muy ocupado con sus estudios. —Y conforme su tristeza era más notoria mi enojo crecía en la misma proporción. ¿Por qué ese tipo la estaba dañando de ese modo? Y ¿Por qué ella lo permitía? Tomé aire y hablé. _

—_Es muy cruel contigo —No disimulé mi descontento — ¿No crees que te este engañando? —Solté sin más. _

—_Claro que no —La firmeza en su voz me desconcertó. ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta seguridad de alguien que la había abandonado? — Él no sería capaz. Mi querido Darién nunca se olvidaría de mí. —En estas últimas palabras la seguridad decayó. Parecía querer convencerse a sí misma, más que convencerme a mí. Me sentí mal. Tal vez mis palabras habían sido demasiado duras. _

_Y prosiguió más silencio. Yo seguía mirándola fijamente; tan tierna, tan frágil… "Princesa" Me dije. Recuerdo que no podía asimilar lo que mis ojos me mostraban. De pronto la silueta de Serena, era la ella, la de nuestra princesa, y no sólo eso; su resplandor y calidez, eran tan similares que… no… imposible. Así como aquella visión había llegado, Pronto se esfumó. Me convencí de que lo que había visto no era más que el resultado del gran deseo de hallarla._

—_Pero no te pongas triste, te llevaré a un buen lugar —Dije, tratando de sonar más relajado y aligerar el ambiente. _

— _¿Eh?, ¿Un buen lugar? —Sus ya de por sí grande ojos azules se abrieron reflejando curiosidad. _

—_Es un secreto—Hacerla sonreír comenzaba a hacer imprescindible para mi_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Y ante ese recuerdo el dejo escapar una sonrisa…La firmeza con que ella hablaba de su novio, ahora literalmente tomaba sentido…Siempre confió en el aunque pareciera lo contrario. Sabía que ella estaba en buenas manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién y Serena llegaban al Crown, aquel lugar que había sido testigo de aquellos "Desagradables" encuentros entre ambos, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? , después de todo estaban unidos sin recordarlo.

—Recuerdo cuando solía venir aquí a jugar videojuegos —dijo la rubia haciendo memoria

—Y también venias por Andrew — dijo a tono de reclamo el pelinegro

—Si—respondió con gran seguridad—en mi defensa diré que, no recordaba quien era en ese momento—Lo miro con dulzura—Pero por alguna razón siempre aparecías tu y…Míranos aquí sentados tomando un helado juntos

— ¿Te gustaba Mucho Andrew? —Pregunto un poco sonrojado

—Darién, ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? —Pregunto con fingido enojo

—Anda Princesa, contéstame —pidió con dulzura

—Aghh Darién Chiba odio que uses ese tono de voz tan dulce conmigo —sonrió—pero ya que quieres torturarte —lo miro a los ojos—Si, Andy me gustaba Mucho, pero jamás como tu

—Explícate mejor —pidió

—Tu me encantas Darién y a pesar de que eras un Antipático muy odioso —recalco la ultima palabra—Siempre sentí algo por ti, y lo seguiré sintiendo por siempre y ¿Sabes? Es Amor, un amor tan inmenso que no hay palabras para describir —sonrió con calma

Escucharla hablar tan segura de si, provocaba en Darién tantos sentimientos, se sentía por demás agradecido de tenerla en su vida…Ella se había convertido en su mundo y lleno de color aquel mundo de soledad en el cual por mucho tiempo se vio sumergido.

—Te Amo Princesa—dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo—Jamás te dejare de nuevo

— ¿Ya no te iras de nuevo?

—No, se que es una gran oportunidad pero me importas mas tu —sonrió con dulzura

—Pero es tu sueño Darién, Tu quieres ser un gran medico

—Claro que es mi sueño y lo hare realidad contigo —se acerco a ella besándola en los labios con dulzura —No quiero dejarte, así que tengo dos opciones

— ¿Cuáles serian? —Lo miro expectante

—Especializarme aquí, o que te vayas conmigo

— ¿Irnos juntos? —exclamo abriendo enormemente sus ojos ante la sorpresa

—Así es ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Me encanta —sonrió—A quien no le encantara será a…

—Kenji —pronunció—Pues según lo que decidamos se lo diremos en su momento

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya estaba en su habitación con su guitarra, dejando escapar algunas notas . Había pedido no ser molestado por nadie.

_Recuerdo el momento en el que entré a su habitación, encontrándome de inmediato una fotografía; una fotografía en la cual se encontraba con él, ese sujeto tenía que ser su novio. Serena se hallaba colgada a su brazo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no recordaba haberle visto en este tiempo de conocerla ¿Acaso era él? Si, ese tipo se había llevado la sonrisa de bombón con él. _

_Me enfadó, no pude evitar sentir coraje hacia él, era un sentimiento raro, algo que nunca antes había experimentado; qué no daría por ser yo quien esta a su lado, yo jamás la habría dejado, yo jamás la habría hecho sufrir. Esa era mi molestia; la idea de que ese hombre la había abandonado, sin importarle el gran amor que ella le profesaba. _

_En un impulso tomé aquella imagen que de pronto tanto me había incomodado y la quité de mi vista._

—_Más vale que no la hagas llorar, te quedó claro. —Advertí a la imagen, como si hubiese sido él mismo._

Y yo estaba más que equivocado —pensaba Seiya—Aunque en aquel momento hubiera querido romper la fotografía. Ahora entiendo su tristeza, su amor va más allá de lo que quizás pueda yo entender.

Miro su reloj, ya la tarde iba cayendo en Tokio, decidió que deseaba despedirse de ella a solas…Quería decirle adiós a su bombón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Nos vamos ya Princesa?

—Claro que si—lo miro— ¿Tienes que estudiar?

—Así es, tengo que terminar de leer un libro—confeso

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ayudarte a estudiar —dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero no entendería nada —confeso apenada

Darién sonrió internamente y pensó que al tenerla ahí lo menos que haría seria hojear un libro.

—Vamos Serena tu puedes lograr todo lo que desees —dijo con sinceridad—Eres una gran guerrera, eres la princesa de la Luna, la futura gobernante de Tokio de cristal…Y Eres mi cabeza de chorlito —sonrió

—Tu cabeza de chorlito —repitió—Recuerdo cuando solías decirme así, como ha pasado el tiempo ¿cierto? —Miro su reloj—Llévame a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen

—Claro que si —respondió el

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Serena iba en el auto con Darién rumbo a su casa, la rubia le brindo una cálida sonrisa para luego posar su vista en la ventana…Era un hecho desde que se convirtió en Sailor Moon había tenido que aprender a lidiar con muchas cosas desconocidas para ella, pero poco a poco con ayuda de sus incondicionales guerreras pudo mantenerse de pie cada vez que era necesario. Su amor por Darién estaba tan intacto como siempre, Jamás lo reemplazaría…Y esa palabra hizo que un recuerdo viniera a su mente.

**Flash Back.**

_La lluvia comenzó a caer de pronto primero como una ligera y apenas perceptible brisa, una vez terminada la pelea. Tanto el como yo habíamos dejado ya nuestras transformaciones, siendo ese el momento, el instante en que me vioi derrumbarse frente a el._

—_A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos ¿No crees? — Comencé a hablar después de unos momentos. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido, con las manos en puño a los costados y mis ojos azules amenazaban con pronto romper en llanto._

— _¿Qué? —Pregunto el con angustia y preocupación, mientras yo lo único que hacía era mantener la mirada clavada en el piso._

—_Bueno, aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y al fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás. —Mis manos, no, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Me estaba derrumbando Frente a Seiya, nunca pensé llegar a ese extremo. — También me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie…—Lloriquee y al fin las lágrimas se desbordaron — ¡Pero recordé a Darién, al ver esa rosa roja! —Me inclinó, apoyando las manos sobre mis rodillas, y así por fin comencé a llorar, como estoy segura , hace mucho deseaba hacerlo. _

—_Bombón…—Pronuncio el aturdido _

—_Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar. Creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo… pero… pero… no puedo vivir sola, no puedo… —Me sentía tan impotente ¿Qué debía hacer?,— ¡Lo extraño! —Agregue antes de dejarme caer por completo de rodillas ante mí — ¡Te extraño, Darién! —dije sin mas _

_El me miro por unos segundos, se que no le gustaba, no quería verme sufrir así._

_Claramente sentía como el corazón de Seiya sufria al verme en ese Desesperación, frustración y una impotencia cada vez mayor se hacía presente. Se inclino y coloco sus manos en mis hombros._

_Al sentir su tacto levante mi rostro con asombro teniendo frente a mi la cara de preocupación de Seiya y lo que me dijo me descoloco total mente _

— _¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? —Determinación, así fue como hablo , con determinación, y firmeza._

— _¿Qué? —Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esperé unos segundos, se que el estaba esperando que agregara algo más, pero al ver que no lo hice , se acerco más a mi _

—_Déjame reemplazando —Esa había sido una súplica, una súplica en vano…Simplemente, jamás podría acceder a tal cosa _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Serena miro discretamente a Darién que conducía con total tranquilidad, y sonrió Jamás nadie reemplazaría a su Darién, el era único…y su amor por el simplemente indescriptible. Quizás Seiya hubiera sido el candidato ideal, pero en otro tiempo. Sin embargo las palabras y los actos de Seiya llegaron a conmoverla…Pero para ella el no dejaría de ser su mejor amigo.

—Llegamos Princesa —hablo el sacándola de sus pensamientos, la ayudo a bajar

—No sentí el camino, ¿Te quedas a tomar un café?

—Gracias Princesa pero no puedo solo paso a saludar a Ikuko y me retiro—dijo tomando de la mano a su novia

Ambos entraron a la casa siendo recibidos en la puerta por Ikuko.

—Buenas Noches Ikuko

—Buenas noches —saludo a el pelinegro—Hija, el joven Seiya te espera en la sala

Darién se puso serio al escuchar que Seiya estaba esperando a su novia, pero intento controlarse.

—Yo me retiro princesa—dijo con gran dificultad, pues lo que menos deseaba era irse—Cualquier cosa me llamas ¿Si?

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —sugirió con timidez

—Confió en ti —dijo dándole un beso en los labios y se retiro

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunto Ikuko, la rubia asintió —Entonces te dejo con el joven Seiya—dijo retirándose.

Serena camino hacia la sala, y ahí estaba Seiya esperándola…Sabia que esta seria su despedida.

—¡Hola Seiya! —saludo entusiasta

—Bombón, Buenas noches—sonrió—Espero que no te moleste que haya venido

—Claro que no—lo miro—Puedes venir cuantas veces quieras

—Creo que será la ultima vez—la miro con dulzura—Bombón ¿Podemos ir afuera?

—Si, claro —ambos caminaron afuera de la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién estaba a pocos metros de la casa de Serena; no estaba inquieto por ella, mas bien pensaba en ¿Qué haría Seiya?, de pronto vio que la pareja salió de la casa y se acomodaron en la acera.

—El cielo esta muy estrellado —comento la rubia observándolo

—Así es —sonrió —como aquella noche en la que dije que te secuestraria —comento

—Si—comento sonrojada —Seiya espero que …

—Vine a despedirme de ti, quería hacerlo así solo nosotros dos —sonrió—Quiero que seas muy Feliz con tu novio Bombón —trato de decirlo con un semblante sereno—He pensado que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, quizás otra seria la historia

—Tienes mucha razón Seiya—lo miro— pero ve el lado bueno se que encontraras tu felicidad

— ¿Y si ya la encontré? —Pregunto sin mirarla— pero debo dejarla ir

—Sencillamente no era para ti—dijo con tranquilidad—Yo se que encontraras a una persona que te haga feliz, y entonces yo solo seré un recuerdo en tu vida

—Un muy lindo recuerdo Bombón —afirmo—Tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón

—Y tu en el mío Seiya, cada momento que pase contigo fue único y lo conservare siempre

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Claro que si, Gracias por que siempre estuviste cuando te necesite, por que me apoyaste cuando mas lo necesitaba y por que me Protegiste a pesar de todo—hablo dándole una hermosa sonrisa—Muchas gracias por Todo

Ante esas palabras Seiya comprendió que ella lo veía como un buen amigo, y el quería retirarse teniendo ese lugar, después de todo tenia que aceptar que el amor de ella le pertenecía a otro.

—Gracias a ti Bombón por todo lo que me enseñaste—se puso de pie, junto a ella—Cada vez que veas una estrella acuérdate de mi—la miro—Yo lo hare al observar la luna

—Así será—dijo con cierta tristeza pues probablemente no vería a Seiya en mucho tiempo

—Quizás cuando te vea de nuevo serás la Gobernante de Tokio de Cristal

—Probablemente —sonrió

—Bombón ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —La rubia asintió brindándole un cálido abrazo—Gracias Bombón

—Siempre serás bienvenido

—Bueno Bombón me voy ya es tarde, muchas gracias por todo—dijo despidiéndose

Ella solo lo vio alejarse, las despedidas siempre eran duras y mas viniendo de alguien a quien se estima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seiya caminaba de regreso a casa, se sentía muy Triste por esta despedida pero se iba feliz por que Su bombón se quedaba con su novio y el la haría feliz.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente en ese instante.

**FLASH BACK **

_Estábamos los cuatro; Yaten, Taiki, La Princesa y yo, esperando la hora de inicio del concierto, ese concierto en el cual encontraríamos la luz de la esperanza. La ilusión en sus rostros era notoria, tanto que provocaban en mí culpa. Culpa por no compartir su sentir. Yo no estaba bien. Teníamos a nuestra princesa con nosotros, se suponía que era eso lo más importante, pero de mi mente por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla a ella, a mi bombón._

—_Ya es hora —Dijo Yaten, con una ligera sonrisa._

—_Creo que ha llegado el momento de buscar la luz de la esperanza —Taiki, mostrando una determinación envidiable. Asentimos los tres al mismo tiempo, cuando en ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta. _

—_Adelante —Fue Yaten quién ordenó, siendo Serena quien ingresara al lugar._

—_Bombón… —Inútil era intentar disimular mi emoción al verla. Ella lucía tan triste._

—_Les deseo buena suerte en su último concierto —Habló al fin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Yo…_

—_Disculpen amigos, ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento, por favor? —La interrumpí y miré directamente a Haruka y Michiru, quienes habían entrado tras ella._

—_Seiya… _

—_Sólo quiero hablar con ella Taiki —Arremetí, sin esperar que terminara la frase, pues bien sabía que iba a oponerse._

—_Tienen cinco minutos —Accedió Haruka, para mi gran sorpresa, saliendo junto con su acompañante de la habitación._

—_Espérame afuera ¿Si? —Le dijo Bombón, a su hermana pequeña. Quién sonriendo se marchó. _

_Taiki seguía mirándonos receloso. A punto estaba de pedirle que se fuera, pero la princesa intercedió._

—_Nosotros también. —Y sin decir más caminó hacia la salida. _

—_Princesa… —Dejando son más alternativa a mis hermanos que seguirla._

_Hubo un prolongado silencio, el cual, comprendía era mi deber terminar. Cerré los ojos, tomé aire con discreción y hablé._

—_Bombón, las cosas…—Cerré los ojos, buscando fuerza para mostrarle una sonrisa y así evitar el hacerla sentir mal — que te dije ayer eran en serio_

—_Seiya…bueno… yo quiero… —Ella estaba ahí para despedirse. Y mi deber era ayudarla._

—_Por favor, no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, sólo porque me gustas, bombón. _

— _¿Eh? —El desconcierto, nuevamente se había hecho presente en su mirada. Me acerqué a su oído._

— _¿Sabes? Cuando termine el concierto, te secuestraré. —Se tensó. Quise sonar como el Seiya que ella conocía, el Seiya despreocupado y bromista, cuando la realidad era que deseaba más que nada escuchar un "hazlo" salir de su boca. Pero pronto me alejé, lo último quería era incomodarla aún más— Sólo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea. —En su mirada podía leer su dolor, ella sufría… sufría por no poder corresponderme. — Bombón, solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, —Cerré los ojos y con falsa arrogancia, continué — ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou. _

—_Seiya… —Abrí los ojos y no la dejé continuar._

—_Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos. Bombón, espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio —Con esas palabras, cargadas de un ánimo inexistente, quise hacerle ver que todo estaría bien. _

_Serena bajó la mirada un momento y sus lágrimas estaban ahí de nuevo._

—_Discúlpame…_

— _¡No! No tienes por qué disculparte. —Le sonreí. Qué difícil fue decirle adiós a la persona que amas, y tener que hacerlo con una sonrisa — Sólo que… —Me acerqué nuevamente a ella. Quise besarla… — Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes… —Pero no tuve el valor —mi dulce bombón —Sólo el sabor salado de su mejilla húmeda a causa de las incesantes lágrimas fue lo que me atreví a probar._

—_Seiya… —Y su mirada, esa mirada cardada de amor, fue suficiente, para estar seguro que había hecho lo correcto, pues sin duda era amor lo que ella sentía por mí, pero no la clase de amor que yo tanto hubiera deseado… yo era su amigo._

**FLASH BACK **

—Yo era su amigo —se repitió para el—Y lo seguiré siendo—trato de convencerse de ello, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien mas —Darién Chiba —pronuncio

—Buenas Noches Seiya Kou —lo miraba con seriedad, por fin estaban ambos frente a frente — ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —dijo siguiendo a Darién cerca del parque, y de nueva cuenta ambos estaban frente a frente, sosteniendo las miradas, Seiya sabia que estaba ante el soberano de la tierra, por lo tanto debía tener tacto para dirigirse a el, no quería causarle problemas a su princesa—Usted dirá Príncipe…

—No te equivoques —lo interrumpió el pelinegro—No estas ante el soberano de la tierra, si no Ante Darién Chiba— dijo con cierto orgullo

—Perfecto, creo que las formalidades no van con nosotros en este instante —sonrió Seiya—Tu dirás Darién, ¿Qué sucede?

Darién medito unos minutos lo que iba a decirle, tenia que ser razonable en lo que le diría a Seiya, aunque quizás no resultara tan fácil para el.

—Quiero darte las gracias —hablo con sinceridad

— ¿Cómo? —lo miro sorprendido

—Siendo honesto para mi no es fácil estar aquí —hablo con sinceridad— pero he de reconocer que fuiste un gran apoyo para Serena mientras yo no estuve a su lado, lo cual de verdad te agradezco —Lo miro— Además tu presencia me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores, los cuales han sido cometidos sin ningún afán de lastimarla

Para Seiya escuchar a Darién decir eso fue inesperado, era algo que simplemente jamás espero.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, la apoyare siempre que lo necesite aunque ahora que estas tu, no creo que sea necesario —lo miro—Tienes mucha suerte Chiba

—Ya lo creo, tengo mucha suerte de tenerla a mi lado—comento lleno de orgullo— de verdad te estoy agradecido por haber cuidado de lo mas preciado que tengo en mi vida.

El chico de coleta noto que estaba siendo mas que sincero, y en ese instante comprendió que el cuidaría de su bombón. Después de todo tanto el como Darién tenían un objetivo verla feliz.

Darién no quiso entrar en detalle de los sentimientos de Seiya hacia la rubia, no era necesario, los conocía perfectamente, además sabia que de cierta manera el sufría; Seiya sin proponérselo había sido un gran rival

—Bien una vez todo esta claro creo que debo marcharme, tengo cosas que arreglar aun—dijo sin mas

—Seiya, Buen viaje y gracias —dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano

—Gracias a ti —le correspondió el gesto, estrechando su mano—Solo una cosa mas _—_Más vale que no la hagas llorar, te quedó claro. —Advirtió a el de frente—Disculpa, tenia que decírtelo

—Me quedo clarísimo Kou —respondió y al mismo tiempo ambos soltaron sus manos.

Seiya le hizo un gesto de despedida y camino sin mirar atrás, mientras que Darién simplemente lo vio marcharse, No eran enemigos tampoco serian amigos…Simplemente eran dos personas con algo en común "El amor que sentían hacia Serena"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Kou acababan de cruzar el cielo en ese hermoso atardecer junto a su princesa y la tierra por fin se encontraba en paz. Había sido una despedida muy emotiva por todos los sentimientos que anteriormente habían estado en juego, sin embargo una vez aclarados la tranquilidad se hizo presente en ellos.

Esa misma noche la Luna brillaba con gran intensidad y una pareja estaba paseando como hace mucho no lo hacia.

—Darién, ¿De verdad me quieres mucho? —Pregunto la rubia

—Si—contesto el

— ¿De verdad? —volvió a preguntar

—Si—respondió de vuelta el pelinegro

— ¿Cómo cuanto?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? —Pregunto mirándola

— ¿Cómo cuanto? —Pregunto ella esperando que de sus labios saliera lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

—Bien, Lo diré , "Mi Amor por ti es mas grande que el Universo" —dijo el

Ambos se fundieron en un calido y tierno beso, bajo la luz de la luna, sellando así de nuevo el amor que ambos se profesaban, ese amor que hoy se concretaría luego de tanta lucha…Por fin disfrutarían de su amor, siempre luchando por el bien de las personas a las cuales querían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 16 años, voy en primero de preparatoria... bueno soy una niña algo torpe y siempre lloro por todo... pero la verdad es que soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia... soy Sailor Moon..."**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas espero que sea del agrado de toda aquella que pase a leerlo, y en especial para Usagi, de verdad lo hice con mucho cariño, te deseo el mejor cumpleaños del mundo junto a tus seres queridos y por supuesto junto a todas las que te queremos. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**


End file.
